evergracefandomcom-20200214-history
Saris
Saris (Alftaein in the Japanese version) is a nomadic mercenary in Forever Kingdom and foreign to Edinbury. As the story progresses, he gives valuable information to Darius, Ruyan and Faeana. Profile ''Forever Kingdom'' A nomadic warrior from a foreign continent that eventually becomes one of the "Four Swordsmen of Solta." He wields a great sword. Saris has the extraordinary strength to use his sword with ease and demonstrates fighting skills that are not commonly practices within this continent. Saris is a mercenary who accepts any job, that is if the price is right. He is presently employed by Felk. Story ''Forever Kingdom'' Saris is first encountered by the party after they explore the Shrine of Mist. He comes into the camp to tell them that Felkin has disappeared. The party catches up with Saris, who is disputing with Felkin at the Dandelion Field; the latter venting all his frustration on the former for not being able to find Drumhort. After finding out that Drumhort and Darsul are nowhere to be found, they camp for the night; Saris tells Felkin that Drumhort made a pact with Darsul because the two could benefit each other. Felkin becomes overly emotional over the revelation and leaves. Saris is later seen in the Lake of Dreams, trying to calm Felkin down and prevent him from going overboard. He asks Darius and company to find the Calming Bell before they take their boat to water. After doing so, and after boarding the boat, Saris pushes Faeana overboard (he later states that he initially hesitated doing so). Within minutes, the rest of the party disappears in a flash, and they are all taken to the Shadow Palace. At the entrance, Saris, along with Felkin, Darius, Ruyan and Faeana, witness an apparition of Solca and Karmyla, the Twin Princesses for whom the Shrine of Mist was built. Saris reveals their names, as well as the fact that they are the Twin Princesses. Felkin becomes profoundly disturbed by the apparition and blames Faeana for liaising with Darsul. Faeana rushes off in a huff, followed by Ruyan. Saris and Darius decide to split up and meet later. They meet again near Darsul's throne, and unbeknown to Darius and friends, Saris and Felkin were planning a two-pronged attack: while Felkin would come in from the entrance and persuade his brother Drumhort to return to Solta, Saris would attack from the side of Darsul's throne. However, the attack fails, and Drumhort and Darsul escape via a portal. Later that night, Saris reveals his past: he was once hired by Darsul as a bodyguard whilst he and Drumhort were exploring the Forgotten Valley in search of the Palmira Doll, the strongest weapon created by the Ancient Empire. He says that the Palmira Doll yields great power when a human soul is placed within it. Darsul tried to use it, but it backfired ; the doll's power was far greater than that of Darsul's and it began to attack them in a fierce battle. Saris managed to defend himself, but the doll attacked Drumhort and took part of his soul and escaped with it. Saris reveals that due to this, Drumhort's hesitations, which had held him back, had suddenly gone, and this was what turned him into the cold, heartless person he is today. As soon as the doll was awakened, an army of Mutants appeared and attacked, leading to the Eve of Disaster. Drumhort and Saris could not stop the Mutants, and it was at that point in time when Drumhort could no longer use his left arm. When asked about Faeana, Saris tells the party that he does not know for sure, but he can sense that her soul is in harmony with the Palmira Doll. He felt the same energy from the doll in Faeana, from her ability to open the gate to the submerged Shadow Palace. Saris also explains that Solca's and Karmyla's souls have been taken by the Palmira Doll, and that they once stayed in the Shadow Palace while they were known as the Twin Goddesses. Saris goes further to state that Solca could spin out of control at any moment, and if that happens, another tragedy akin to the Eve of Disaster or the destruction of the Ancient Empire would be inevitable, and that Solca should be defeated. He reveals that Solca can be found at the place where the Ancient Empire once stood, which is now covered by forests. Darius dismisses Felkin, and Saris takes his leave, dragging Felkin along with him. Saris and Felkin are later round before Darius and friends set off to fight Karmyla; he accompanies Darius while Ruyan and Faeana take a separate path. Together, they release Felkin's hand from the Absorption Crystal -- had they not done so in due time, Felkin's soul would have been absorbed and he would have died. It is soon discovered that Darius dismissed Saris and Felkin because he did not want Faeana to find out the truth about herself in front of them. Category:Forever Kingdom characters